The present invention relates to a rip fence for a table saw, band saw or the like which permits longitudinal or rip cutting of a workpiece, and more particularly, to a self-aligning quick pick-off rip fence.
Table saws, with a rotating saw blade extending through an upper surface, are used for cross cutting (transverse cutting to the length of the workpiece), bevel cutting (at an angle to the length of the workpiece) and rip cutting (longitudinal cutting along the length of the workpiece). For cross cutting and bevel cutting, an angularly and laterally adjustable fixture or fence is used. On the other hand, for rip cutting, a separate rip fence must be used to hold the workpiece in the desired position for the longitudinal or rip cutting that is to be performed. Since the present invention is directed to a self-aligning quick pick-off rip fence for longitudinal or rip cutting, the discussion that follows will be limited solely to rip fences of this construction.
Prior art table saw rip fences have worked well in securing the rip fence relative to the table saw in order to hold a workpiece relative to the rotatable saw blade, while also permitting the rip fence to be properly and accurately adjusted relative to the rotatable saw blade for accurate longitudinal or rip cutting. Most of the problems that have arisen in connection with prior art rip fences of this type relate to the adjustment and simultaneous maintaining of the rip fence in a squared relationship relative to the rotatable saw blade. At the same time, the rip fence must be conveniently and quickly removed and subsequently reinstalled relative to the table saw.